El chico que se escabulle en la ventana de mi habitación Adaptación
by Beluee
Summary: Kyungsoo y su hermano mayor, Baekhyun, tienen un padre abusivo. Una noche, el mejor amigo de su hermano, Kai, lo ve llorando y trepa por su ventana para confortarlo. Aquella acción desata una relación de amor/odio que se extiende por los próximos ocho años. ¿Qué sucede cuando DO empieza a ver a Kai un poco diferente? KaiSoo. Si no es tu taza de té, no lo leas. :)


**Este fanfic es ADAPTADO de un libro que leí, es una historia triste pero muy linda *w* Así que espero que les guste tanto como a mí. ¡Dejen su comentario! Bye.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

Me senté en la encimera de la cocina, observando a mi mamá hacer pasta al horno; ella estaba entrando ligeramente en pánico y seguía mirando al reloj a cada minuto. Sabía por qué lo hacía, mi papá debía estar en casa en exactamente dieciséis minutos y a él le gustaba que la cena estuviera en la mesa tan pronto como entrara.

Baekhyun se acercó, jugando con sus figuras del Hombre Araña.

—Mamá, ¿puedo ir a jugar a casa de Kai? —preguntó, lanzándole una mirada de cachorrito.

Ella miró el reloj de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

—No ahora, Baekhyun. La cena no tardará mucho y necesitamos comer como una familia. —Se estremeció ligeramente mientras hablaba.

La cara de Baekhyun cayó, pero asintió y vino a sentarse a mí lado. Inmediatamente le arrebaté el hombrecito de sus manos y me reí cuando jadeó y lo arrebató de vuelta, sonriendo y poniendo los ojos en blanco hacia mí. Él era un chico lindo, con cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones con motas negras en ellos. Era mi hermano mayor, y como los hermanos mayores, era el mejor. Siempre me cuidaba en casa y en la escuela, se aseguraba de que nadie me molestara. El único que tenía permitido molestarme, según su opinión, era él, y en una menor medida su mejor amigo Kai, que resultaba que vivía en la casa de al lado.

—Entonces, Dodo ¿necesitas ayuda con tu tarea? —preguntó él, codeándome. Baekhyun tenía diez, y era dos años mayor que yo, así que siempre me ayudaba con el trabajo de la escuela.

—No. No tengo tarea. —Sonreí, balanceando mis piernas mientras colgaban de la encimera.

—Bien, niños, pongan la mesa por mí. Ya saben cómo. Exactamente bien, ¿de acuerdo? —pidió mamá, rociando queso sobre la pasta y poniéndola en el horno.

Baekhyun y yo nos bajamos de la encimera y agarramos las cosas, dirigiéndonos a la sala comedor. Mi papá era muy particular sobre todo, si todo no estaba exactamente bien, se enojaba y nadie quería eso. Mi mamá siempre decía que mi papá tenía un trabajo estresante. Siempre se enojaba con facilidad si hacíamos algo mal. Si has escuchado ese dicho: "Los niños deberían ser vistos y no oídos", bueno, mi papá llevaba eso a otro extremo. En su lugar, le gustaba: "Los niños no deberían ser vistos u oídos". A las cinco treinta llegaba a casa todos los días, comía la cena de inmediato, y luego Baekhyun y yo éramos enviados a nuestras habitaciones, en donde jugábamos en silencio hasta las siete y treinta cuando teníamos que ir a la cama.

Odiaba esta hora del día. Todo estaba bien hasta que él llegaba a casa, y luego todos cambiábamos. Baekhyun siempre se quedaba en silencio y no sonreía. Mi mamá tenía esa mirada es su cara, como de miedo o preocupación, y empezaba a correr de aquí para allá ahuecando los cojines sobre el sofá. Yo siempre me quedaba allí y deseaba silenciosamente que pudiera esconderme en mi habitación y nunca salir.

Baekhyun y yo pusimos la mesa y luego nos sentamos en silencio, esperando que el clic de la puerta señalara que él estaba en casa. Podía sentir mi estómago revoloteando, mis manos empezando a sudar mientras rezaba en mi cabeza que él hubiera tenido un buen día y estuviera normal esta noche. Algunas veces, el estaba en un humor realmente bueno y me besaba y abrazaba. Me decía el niñito tan especial que era, y lo mucho que me quería. Eso sucedía normalmente los domingos. Mi mamá y Baekhyun iban a la práctica de hockey y me quedaba en casa con mi padre. Aquellos domingos eran los peores, pero no le dije jamás a nadie de esos días, y lo mucho que me tocaba y me decía lo bonito que era. Odiaba esos días, y deseaba que los fines de semana nunca llegaran. Prefería mucho más que fuera un día de escuela cuando sólo lo veíamos para la hora de la cena. Definitivamente prefería cuando me miraba con ojos enojados, que cuando me mira con ojos suaves. No me gusta en absoluto, me hacía sentir incómodo, siempre hacía que me temblaran las manos. Afortunadamente, sin embargo, hoy apenas era lunes, así que tenía casi una semana antes de que tuviera que preocuparme por eso de nuevo.

Un par de minutos después, él entró. Baekhyun me lanzó una mirada que me decía que me comportara y sostuvo mi mano bajo la mesa. Mi padre tenía cabello castaño, del mismo color del de Baekhyun. Tenía ojos grises, y siempre tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Hola, niños —dijo en su ruidosa y profunda voz. Un estremecimiento se deslizó por mi columna cuando habló. Puso su maletín a un lado y tomó asiento a la cabeza de la mesa. Intenté no mostrar ninguna reacción; de hecho, intenté no moverme para nada. Siempre parecía que era yo el que metía a todos en problemas o hacía algo mal.

Siempre parecía que era el que empeoraba las cosas para todos. No solía ser así, solía ser el niñito de papá, pero desde que empezó su trabajo, hace tres años, cambió. Nuestra relación con él cambió por completo. Él todavía me favorecía por encima de Baekhyun, pero cuando venía del trabajo, era como si quisiera pretender que Baekhyun y yo no estábamos allí. La forma en que miraba a Baekhyun algunas veces era como si estuviera deseando que no existiera, hacía que me doliera el estómago verlo mirar a mi hermano de esa forma.

—Hola, papá —respondimos ambos al mismo tiempo. Justo entonces, mi mamá vino cargando la pasta y un plato de pan con ajo.

—Esto se ve bien, Elizabeth —dijo él, dándole una sonrisa. Todos empezamos a comer en silencio e intenté no moverme incómodamente en mi lugar—. Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo la escuela, Baekhyun? —le preguntó a mi hermano.

Baekhyun levantó la mirada nerviosamente.

—Estuvo bien, gracias. Intenté entrar al equipo de hockey sobre hielo y Kai y yo…—empezó a decir, pero mi papá asintió, sin escuchar.

—Eso es genial, hijo —interrumpió él—. ¿Qué hay de ti, Kyungsoo? —preguntó, volviendo su mirada hacia mí.

¡Oh, Dios! De acuerdo, sé cortés, no divagues.

—Bien, gracias —respondí calladamente.

—¡Habla más alto, niño! —gritó.

Me estremecí con su tono, preguntándome si iba a pegarme, o quizás me enviaría a la cama sin cenar.

—Estuvo bien, gracias —repetí un poco más fuerte.

Él frunció el ceño y luego se volvió hacia mi mamá, que estaba estrujándose las manos nerviosamente.

—Entonces, Elizabeth, ¿qué has estado haciendo hoy? —preguntó, comiendo su cena.

—Bueno, fui al supermercado y conseguí ese shampoo que te gusta, y luego planché un poco —respondió mi mamá rápidamente. Sonaba como una respuesta preparada, siempre hacía eso, tenía sus respuestas listas de modo que no fuera a decir nada inapropiado que lo hiciera enojar.

Extendí la mano por mi bebida, pero no estaba observando apropiadamente y la volqué, derramando el contenido sobre la mesa. Los ojos de todos volaron hacia mi padre, que se levantó de un salto de su silla.

—¡Demonios! ¡Kyungsoo, estúpido marica! —gruñó, agarrándome del brazo y empujándome bruscamente de la mesa. De repente mi espalda golpeó la pared, el dolor me atravesó y me mordí el labio para dejar de llorar. Llorar lo empeoraba todo, él odiaba que llorara, decía que solo los débiles lloraban. Lo vi apartar su mano; iba a golpearme. Sostuve el aliento esperando el golpe, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer más que soportarlo, igual que siempre.

Mi hermano se levantó de un salto de su silla y se abalanzó sobre mí, envolviendo con fuerza sus brazos a mí alrededor, cubriéndome.

—¡Suéltalo, Baekhyun! ¡Necesita aprender a ser más cuidadoso! —gritó mi padre, agarrando a Baekhyun de su ropa y lanzándolo al piso. Me abofeteó, enviándome al piso, luego se volvió hacia Baekhyun y lo pateó en la pierna, haciéndolo gemir—. ¡No te metas en mi camino de nuevo, pequeño pedazo de basura! —le gritó a Baekhyun, mientras estaba acurrucado en una bola en el piso.

Lágrimas silenciosas corrían por mi cara. No podía soportar ver herido a mi hermano; él sólo estaba intentando protegerme. Baekhyun siempre hacía eso.

Cuando me metía en problemas, él provocaba a mi padre de modo que estuviera contra él en su lugar.

Mi padre levantó su plato y su bebida, caminó a zancadas hacía la sala para terminar su comida, murmurando algo sobre nosotros siendo "los peores niños en el mundo" y "cómo infiernos se pudo quedar atrapado en esta vida".

Me arrastré hasta mi hermano y envolví mis brazos alrededor suyo con fuerza, aferrándome a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Él gimió y se levanto para sentarse, abrazándome de vuelta, frotando su mano por mi mejilla punzante.

—Lo siento, Baekhyun. Lo siento —murmuré en voz baja, llorando sobre su hombro. Él negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien, Dodo. No es culpa tuya —dijo con voz ronca, me dio una pequeña sonrisa y trató de ponerse de pie, gimiendo. Me puse de pie con un salto y lo ayudé a levantarse. Podía oír movimiento así que levanté la mirada para ver que mi madre estaba limpiando la mesa frenéticamente.

—Lleven sus cenas a sus cuartos y coman, ¿bien? —ordenó, besándonos a los dos en la mejilla. Ella tenía que ir a donde mi padre y hacer control de daños, él estaría de mal humor por mi error y ella tenía que calmarlo antes de que pasara algo más—. Los veré en la mañana. Los quiero a los dos. Por favor estén callados, y pase lo que pase, quédense en sus habitaciones —ordenó, rápidamente besándonos otra vez y entregándonos nuestras cenas a medio comer, antes de empujarnos hacia el vestíbulo trasero.

Teníamos una buena casa, cuatro dormitorios y todo estaba en un nivel. Mi padre ganaba un buen dinero por lo que vivíamos en una bonita zona, pero preferiría que la casa fuera más pequeña así no tuviera que trabajar en ese empleo. Puede que entonces fuera como el viejo Papá, llevándonos al parque y comprándome juguetes y dulces. Baekhyun vino a mí habitación y comimos en silencio, sentándonos en el suelo cerca de mi cama. Tomó mi mano con fuerza cuando oímos a mi padre gritar a mi madre desde el salón, algo se rompió, y me estremecí. Esto era totalmente culpa mía.

Empecé a sollozar así que Baekhyun envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi hombro, apretando suavemente. Él siempre parecía mucho mayor que yo; era mucho más maduro que yo.

—Está bien. Todo está bien, Dodo. No te preocupes —susurró, acariciándome el pelo. Una vez que me calmé, y los gritos habían cesado, jugamos a las cartas por un rato. Cuando estábamos en la mitad del juego, escuchamos pisadas fuertes viniendo por el vestíbulo. Baekhyun se puso rígido cuando los pasos pasaron por mi puerta. No se detuvieron sin embargo, gracias a Dios. Dejé escapar el aliento que no me di cuenta que estaba aguantando y miré a Baekhyun, quien esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Mejor me voy a mi habitación, son pasadas las siete —dijo mirando a mi despertador—. Cierra con llave la puerta. Te veré en la mañana —dijo con un guiño. Salió de la habitación y lo observé arrastrarse por el pasillo hasta su habitación, se volvió hacia mí—. Cierra con llave tu puerta, Dodo —susurró, esperando ahí, observándome.

Cerré la puerta con llave rápidamente como me dijo. Poniendo mi oreja en la madera, escuché para asegurarme de que Baekhyun hiciera lo mismo con la suya. Volví corriendo a mi cama y me tiré sobre ella, llorando silenciosamente. No podía parar, estaba sollozando y sollozando. ¡Había sido mi culpa e hice que hiriera a mi hermano otra vez! Y probablemente a mi madre también, por el sonido de los ruidos en el salón.

De repente, se produjo un rasguño, un ruido golpeando en mi ventana. Abrí mis ojos de golpe para ver a Kai fuera, mirándome con tristeza. Me levanté y corrí hacia mi ventana la abrí y la deslicé hacia arriba silenciosamente preguntándome qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí. ¿No debería estar en su casa?

—¿Kai, qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Tienes que irte, ahora! —le grité susurrando, sacudiendo mi cabeza con fuerza. Pero el estúpido chico solo trepó a mi habitación por la ventana, cerrándola silenciosamente detrás de él.

Contuve la respiración, mirando a mi puerta con los ojos muy abiertos. Si mi padre lo atrapaba aquí se iba a volver loco, no le gustaba que Kai viniera y jugara en nuestra casa, siempre decía que era muy ruidoso.

—¡Kai, sal! —susurré, desesperadamente intentando empujarlo de vuelta hacia la ventana. Me estremecí, preguntándome que haría mi padre si hubiera escuchado abrirse la ventana y supiera que Kai, estaba aquí. Kai no se movió; simplemente envolvió sus brazos alrededor mío con fuerza y me atrajo contra su pecho. Traté de empujarlo, pero él solo me sostuvo con más fuerza.

—Está bien —susurró, acariciando mi pelo. Empecé a llorar otra vez en su pecho; pensamientos de Baekhyun siendo herido antes inundaron mi cabeza.

Kai era bajo para su edad; tenía diez años, igual que Baekhyun. Ellos eran mejores amigos, y lo habían sido desde que nos mudamos hace cuatro años. Tenía el pelo y sus ojos negros. Cuando Kai te miraba te hacía sentir como si pudieras volar. Era muy lindo; todas mis amigas estaban locas por el por alguna razón. Kai y yo, sin embargo, no nos llevábamos del todo bien. Él se burlaba de mí todo el tiempo, me pone la zancadilla, me tira del cabello, y tiene esta molesta costumbre de llamarme Ángel por alguna razón, me llamó así desde el momento en que me conoció y realmente me pone furioso.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí ahora? ¿Y por qué estaba abrazándome? Tal vez pensó que esta era la habitación de Baekhyun, tal vez se acercó a la ventana equivocada —pero no podía estar en lo cierto porque la habitación de Baekhyun estaba en la otra parte del vestíbulo, su ventana daba al patio trasero.

Me eché hacia atrás para mirarlo. Por alguna razón él se veía tan triste; tenía lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se limitaba a seguir abrazándome. Él sabía sobre mi padre, Baekhyun había sido cubierto por moratones una vez y le soltó la verdad a él. Baekhyun y yo le rogamos que no dijera nada, sin embargo, nunca lo ha hecho.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Kai? —susurré, limpiándome la cara, pero las lágrimas siguieron cayendo.

Me tiró sobre la cama, meciéndome suavemente, igual que Baekhyun siempre hacía cuando lloraba. Miré su pecho y me di cuenta que estaba usando shorts y camiseta de los Power Rangers. Fruncí el ceño, un poco confundido en cuanto a por qué tendría puesto eso, hacía mucho frío fuera. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba usando su pijama. Miré al reloj para ver que eran casi las ocho y media. Había estado llorando durante más de una hora.

—Te vi a través de la ventana. Solo quería venir y asegurarme de que estabas bien —susurró a su vez, todavía abrazándome con fuerza.

Volvía mirar a la ventana. La habitación de Kai estaba directamente en frente de la mía y podía ver en su habitación, lo que significaba que él podía ver en la mía. Me mordí el labio, oh Dios me había visto llorando, tengo que verme tan débil para él. Las únicas personas ante las que alguna vez había llorado eran mi madre y Baekhyun.

—Estoy bien. Tienes que irte —susurré empujándolo otra vez, tratando de sacarlo de la cama.

Se limitó a negar con su cabeza.

—No me voy hasta que dejes de llorar —declaró, tirándome hacia abajo de manera que ahora estábamos tumbados en mi cama, uno enfrente del otro. Tenía sus brazos envueltos alrededor mío tan fuerte que ni siquiera podía retorcerme. Me sentí seguro y caliente. Me deslicé aún más cerca de él, presionando todo mi cuerpo con el suyo y sollocé en su pecho.

Me desperté a la mañana, todavía fuertemente envuelto en sus brazos; di un grito ahogado y miré al reloj 6:20 am.

—¡Kai! —susurré, sacudiéndolo.

—Ah, ¿qué, Mamá? —preguntó con sus ojos cerrados.

—¡Sh!—siseé, rápidamente cubriendo su boca antes de que hablara otra vez. No puedo creer que nos quedáramos dormidos, esto está tan mal. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y me miró, sorprendido, luego miró alrededor de mi habitación.

—Oh no, ¿me quedé dormido? —susurró, sentándose y pasándose la mano por su pelo, que estaba levantado por todas partes.

—Tienes que ir a casa, Kai. ¡Rápido! —siseé, empujándolo hacía la ventana. La abrió y empezó a trepar fuera pero agarré su mano haciendo que se detuviera. Levantó la vista hacia mí con una expresión confundida en su cara.

—Gracias —susurré, sonriéndole agradecidamente. Realmente necesitaba ese abrazo la otra noche, esa fue probablemente la cosa más bonita que Kai alguna vez había hecho por mí. Él me devolvió la sonrisa.

—De nada, Ángel —respondió, sonriendo y saliendo.

Vi como pasaba por el agujero en la valla y volvió a subir a su propia ventana. La cerró y me saludó, le devolví el saludo y luego fui a vestirme. El pensamiento de Kai viniendo a escondidas aquí y estando en la casa sin permiso, hizo que mi estómago doliera. Tuvimos mucha suerte de no ser atrapados. Me aterraba pensar que habría sucedido si sus padres hubieran ido a su habitación a la noche y hubieran visto su cama vacía, o que habría pasado si no me hubiera despertado temprano. Me estremecí al pensar en lo que mi padre haría si hubiera entrado aquí para encontrar a Kai en la casa durante la noche.


End file.
